


Protection

by Sunhasrisen



Series: Mollies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deceit, Drug Abuse, F/M, Lies, Rehabilitation, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhasrisen/pseuds/Sunhasrisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You lied to me Molly Hooper."</p><p>He was returning back home, but not for good reason.  He's back, and he needs to make sure that everyone he cares for is safe.  John, Mary, Lestrade, and even Anderson are in safe danger.  But what about Molly?  How can he ensure her safety if she refuses to co-operate?  How can he convince her when she practically hates him?</p><p>He wishes he didn't use those drugs.</p><p>Post-"His Last Vow" episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protection

**Prologue**

_"You lied to me, Molly Hooper."_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

“Don’t lie to me, Molly.  It’s so blatantly obvious when you do.”

 

_“I am absolutely NOT lying! Even so-“_

“Just a moment ago, you were refusing my ever-so-kind ultimate protection offer for you in which encompasses the highest probability of keeping your safety intact.”

 

_“No-”_

“But because I was so persistent, you had no other choice but to make up an excuse.  It if was really the truth, you would have told me immediately.”

 

_“That’s because-“_

“And you just cleared your throat and tried to interrupt me twice, displaying discomposure and distress of my –very true- analysis.  Oh, and I also know that you’re too fond of your job to leave it.”

 

_“… EVEN SO, even if I was lying –which I am not- I would still refuse.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go-“_

“Pack up you suitcase? There is no need to if you accept my offer-“

 

_“YES, pack up my suitcase!  GOOD.  BYE.  Don’t call again.”_

 

_Click._

 

William Sherlock Scott Holmes scowled at his IPhone.  He fluidly clicked the button on the top right and tucked it away in his pocket. 

 

 _Stubborn._   He pondered, irritated (and slightly puzzled).  He thought of John.  The John from just solely a few hours ago, the John he thought he would never see again.  He knew that John would be safe, with Mary to protect him and vice versa (but just in case -no, it must be done either way- he made sure Mycroft would keep constant surveillance and protection on them). 

 

He thought of Greg Lestrade and Anderson.  As irksome as they may be, they are protected as well.  Not only because they work for the government, ergo receiving automatic protection. 

 

(It’s much easier than explaining your role as “Consulting Detective” to a new Detective Inspector.  And Anderson, lately, has become less of a prude (but a bit clingy now – at least his beard assembles his facial features into a much more bearable sight.)

 

But what about Molly?  He can’t just leave her be, unprotected. It’s his responsibility that all of his friends (all the people that clearly gives a damn about him, and for such a long time, too) are safe.  Her included.  Her especially.  She’s a woman for god sakes.  A woman who (just recently– actually, since forever) has no one to protect her.

 

She’s all alone in her apartment.

 

That excited him.

 

He could feel the excitement lifting his down-turned lips, smoothing his creased forhead; a start of a smile on his lips (it’s been forever since he smiled), eyes like an icy fire, despite the fear like iron claws clamping on his overgrowing heart.

 ( _No more Tom_ )

He didn’t know which one was making his right leg shake, slightly.  Maybe it’s both.

 

Sherlock hopped out of his chair, pacing restlessly across his room.  He glanced out to what was a faded blue sky during his plane trip, was now a sharp blood-orange, fading into a bruised purple sunset.  Shadows of clouds were seen, not high enough to capture the casting light of the remaining sun.

 

In a few strides, he snatched his Belstaff (he didn’t remove his scarf since exiting the plane) and hurried smoothly out the door, down the stairs, and past the door that read _221b Baker St_.  
  
 _Time to give Miss Molly Hooper a visit._


	2. Notice

Sorry guys! I'm going to postpone this story for a bit. I've been having trouble writing in the characters' voices (ESPECIALLY Sherlock's), and because of that I lost inspiration. So I'm planning on rewatching the Sherlock series and doing some analysis of the characters. I dunno how long this will take, but I hope that you guys will be patient!

Anyhow, I'm going to start an Avatar: The Last Airbender series called "Qing Ting" (it means "Dragonfly" in Chinese). It's a story starting at the end of the TV Show, of Jin (if you guys don't remember her, she's the girl that had one date with Zuko. I'm using her as sort of an OC), and her REAL story. She looks like a normal citizen of Ba Sing Se, and she lives like one too. But she's not (she doesn't know that, though. That's what makes it so believable).

Somehow, her past connects to the Avatar and the World. It's a mystery that was horribly revealed to her by, well, herself. After her "parent's" death, nothing was normal in her eyes anymore. Actually, she didn't know what was normal anymore.

THERE WILL BE NO MARY SUES. I SWEAR ON MY FAVORITE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS'S GRAVES THAT I WILL NOT MAKE ANY MARY SUES.

Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and sorry guys! I'll make it up~

**Author's Note:**

> This series is for my lovely Sherlolly Valentine littlesleepynightowl on Tumblr! Happy Valentines day :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is actually the first fic I'm planning on finishing, so please go easy on me! Also, I'm planning on continuing this 'till the end of February, so I hope you stick with me until then! I'll be posting the next chapter today or tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
